Entertainment industry includes movie, cable TV, screenplays etc. Movie has been a major industry in the world of entertainment. The production of a movie requires a huge sum of money, talent of people and a great amount of effort. These efforts, money and talent of too many people involved in the formation of a movie or a screenplay bear no fruits at the end if copied or accessed by unauthorized people. Also, there are confidential images or moving pictures, which might be of ultimate secrecy to the welfare of the nation and requires strong security. Thus, in order to protect such crucial visual information from unauthorized accesses, a method and a system for securing digital visual content are in core need.
In present times various techniques have been used to stop copying of visual information. For instance, image watermarking is the process by which some information is inserted within a host image, e.g. to enable copyright protection or image authentication. Several, often conflicting, requirements are imposed on the insertion mechanism, such as invisibility, robustness, high information content, and fast and reliable detection.
However, so far there have been no conventional techniques or system to disallow viewing of secured visual information to an unauthorized person.
Hence, there is a strong need for a system and method which disallows viewing of important and sensitive visual information by an unauthorized person.
Television encryption, often referred to as “scrambling”, is used to control access to pay television services, usually cable or satellite television services. Pay television exists to make revenue from subscribers and sometimes those subscribers don't pay. The prevention of piracy on cable and satellite networks has been one of the main factors in the development of Pay TV encryption systems.
The early cable based Pay-TV networks used no security. This led to problems with people connecting to the network without bothering to pay. Consequently, some methods were developed to frustrate these self-connectors. The early Pay-TV systems for cable television were based on a number of simple measures. The most common of these was a channel based filter that would effectively stop the channel being received by those who had not subscribed. These filters would be added or removed according to the subscription. As the number of television channels on these cable networks grew, the filter based approach became increasingly impractical.
Other techniques such as adding an interfering signal to the video or audio began to be used as the simple filter solutions were easily bypassed. As the technology evolved, addressable set top boxes became common and more complex scrambling techniques such as digital encryption of the audio or video cut and rotate (where a line of video is cut at a particular point and the two parts are then reordered around this point) were applied to signals.
Encryption was used to protect satellite distributed feeds for cable television networks. Some of the systems used for cable feed distribution were expensive. As the DTH market grew, less secure systems began to be used. Many of these systems (such as OAK Orion) were variants of cable television scrambling systems that affected the synchronization part of the video, inverted the video signal or added an interfering frequency to the video. All of these analogue scrambling techniques were easily defeated.
Usually a video player, which is a kind of media player can be used for playing back digital video data from media such as optical discs (for example, DVD, VCD), as well as from files of appropriate formats such as MPEG, AVI, Real Video, and QuickTime. Many of the video players also support simple playback of digital audio making the content susceptible to unauthorized access. Hence cryptographic techniques are used to secure the same. In modern times, the study of cryptography is relied upon for securing digital content. Cryptography is considered to be a branch of both mathematics and computer science, and is affiliated closely with information theory, computer security, and engineering.
Hence there is a need for a system and method to encrypt digital content to make it secure and inaccessible to unauthorized access.